It's all a Dream
by StarscreamBumblebee
Summary: My OC Starfire sister to Starscream tries to find herself, what she truly is. is she an autobot or a decepticon like her brother?


It's All a Dream

Chapter 1: "I am not weak…"

The pain just wouldn't go away. _I have never felt this way before _thought a purple and white seeker. _What is this feeling? Guilt? Pleasure? No…this doesn't make sense, I've never felt for another._ She looked at the bot on the ground, his optics off-lined, only darkness filled the once blue optics now.

"Starfire!" a mech with a deep and powerful voice called out to her.

Starfire, the purple and white seeker starring at the body turned and looked at her leader, Megatron, who stood not that far away from her. Yet she was still glancing at the off-lined bot from the corner of her optic.

"Yes my lord. I just got distracted…" She answered quickly.

"Distracted? By what? A dead Autobot? Shall I teach you a lesson on why we are Decepticons or will you come and stop feeling sorry for this bot?" his voice was filled with anger and power that made Starfire shudder. But something he said still ran in her mind…_sorry for him? I do not feel pity, no, I am a warrior._

"Yes my lord" she said and then jumped up and transformed into her alt form. A F-22 raptor with unusual purple and white colouring.

~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~:

Later that same day, Megatron sat in his throne of twisted metal, his right hand holding up his head as he thought to himself. But something broke his train of thought. Outside the room he spotted a shadow and knew exactly who it was. He growled.

"You dare spy on me Starscream?"

Starscream soon showed his full body through the doorway, walked a little in and did a short bow.

"I was not spying on you my lord…"

"Surely Starscream, you do not expect me to believe that you were just minding your own business out there?" Megatron said harshly.

But Starscream didn't show fear like others would being caught in this position, he couldn't help but simply smirk. "of course I wasn't my lord…you know me too well"

"Yes, like you wouldn't believe. Now Starscream," Megatron started calmly "what do you want?"

"Coming on a little fast aren't you? No; 'how's everything Starscream'"? Starscream mocked but then shortly continued "I was wondering why you don't call on me anymore."

"You want to be called upon every mission, go ahead."

"No, not at all, it's just unusual for you not to have me come along."

Megatron was silent. "I need others for more 'little' missions. Mere Autobot soldiers do not need my top fighters" Megatron caught Starscream's optics glimmering and a smirk coming across his face. "not that I call you one" he added.

Starscream shrugged "You believe whatever you want my lord."

Megatron narrowed his optics on Starscream knowing he's up to something, but decided to ignore him for now. "Have you talked to Starfire recently?"

"Why?"

"Do not question me Starscream.." Megatron growled.

"Not recently…what's wrong with her now?"

"She's been acting…different. Not paying full attention like she used to. She's now easily distracted…something's on her mind. Now you better talk with her before I do." He said harshly.

Starscream was silent for a while but then finally spoke up "yes of course…" Starscream then left the room.

~~~~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:~~~~:

Starfire was sitting on her berth in her quarters looking up at the ceiling recalling earlier today.

Starscream then entered breaking her train of thought.

She shot a look at him "it's rude to enter a femme's room without knocking brother..."

Starscream ignored her, "Megatron told me of your lack of focus recently. What's wrong with you now? Processors fianlly blow?" he mocked.

Starfire stared at him then looked away and talked calmly, "i need no explanation for this..."

Starscream growled at her response "you need no explanation? tell Megatron that when you cost him a mission!"

The room was silent.

Starscream sighed, "I don't mean to be constantly on you on this, we all have off days, but Megatron won't take this kind of behavior. He'll hurt you...and i just don't want to see that happen"

Starfire nodded once, "I understand brother, but i can take care of myself...just like you can."

There was something in her optics. Something that Starscream had never seen in a long time. He gave her once last look and then walked out.

Morning came once again, but you would never be able to tell as there were no traces of sun shinning on the Decepticon base. Starfire laid there on her berth starring up at the ceiling above her.

'what's wrong with me...?' she thought 'why am i feeling these...emotions...'

It was then the Decepticons were called to one of Megatron's "prep" meetings. Starfire never enjoyed them. Just a bunch of idiotic bots with no future. Sometimes she wished she wasn't the only femme on the team.

She stood at the back of the room behind all the other Decepticons. She didn't like when they got all rilled up and cheered or roared in her ear.

The meeting was about to begin and Starfire noticed her brother Starscream standing up at the front beside Megatron. Megatron glanced over at her for a moment but then looked away. Starscream didn't seem to see her.

Megatron looked over all his Decepticons as he spoke, "My Decepticons, for too long has this war gone on, but now it's time to put it to an END!" the Decepticons cheered.

Starfire rolled her optics.

Megatron continued, "The Autobot forces are weakening, but we Decepticons begin to grow in forces!" more cheers so Megatron spoke louder to continue on top of them "NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT!"

The room was filled with roars and cheers of excitement.

Megatron turned to Starscream who was standing slightly behind him at his side, "prepare the seekers for battle."

"But my lord, they are not prepared for this!" Starscream warned.

"You were to train them like i said. Did you not do that?" Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Yes! of course i did! They're learning well but they are much too young for such battle."

"They are warriors Starscream, and will fight like warriors." Megatron said sharply.

Starscream growled as Megatron walked out of the room.

Later, Starscream gathered up the six seekers on the team: Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Dirge and of course his sister Starfire.

Starscream stood in front of them.

He took in a breath before he spoke, "prepare yourselves for battle."

The seekers talked among themselves not too sure about the order given, but Starfire was the only one that spoke up.

"You must be joking brother! Surely you know we are not ready for battle yet!"

Starscream turned to her, "it's not my order. Believe me, i know all of you need at least a year..."

"Then why don't you tell our leader that?" demanded Starfire.

Starscream was silent but then turned away "get your battle amour on and weapons ready..." He then walked out of the room leaving Starfire shocked. Shocked at the fact his brother reacted that way and shocked at the idiotic order of their leader.


End file.
